


【铁虫】In this life（十）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】In this life（十）

钢铁侠回归和复仇者重组的消息像一枚重磅炸弹投进了水里，理所当然激起了热烈的反响回应，战后依旧惊惧未定的人民拥护支持着这些伟大的英雄，各地的游行示威甚至犯罪都大大降低，各国政府关于超级英雄的协议也得以推迟，而在Stark工业和神盾局的运营下，Peter也洗清了谋杀神秘客的嫌疑，总体来说一切都在朝着好的方面转变。  
但这些好处对Tony来说都还不怎么相关，实际上他正在为一件事烦恼——Peter在躲他。  
男孩因为身份的曝光最近都只能住在大厦，学校那头也同意等这件事彻底结束再去上学，他就在家里上起了网课。  
这本来是件好事，Tony可以和心上人在同一个屋檐下朝夕相对，结果真的住在一起他才发现自己错的离谱，他根本抓不到Peter的人影。  
早上男孩比他起的早，等自己睡意朦胧从被窝爬起来，对方已经在训练室和美国队长进行体能训练了，中午吃过午饭男孩又要去睡午觉，再起来上网课，而这个时候Tony通常是在实验室究他的战甲或者捣鼓些其他东西，等他带着一身机油和爆炸的碎片从实验室钻出来，Peter已经去睡觉了。  
起初他以为只是单纯的错开，但在几次和男孩在走廊撞见，对方隔好远就转身跑时候Tony终于从中嗅出了一丝不同寻常。  
他被Peter这样躲避洪水猛兽的举动惹得莫名其妙，甚至偷偷去查Bruce他们那天的检查结果，而后对着报告里百分百的数据默默皱起了眉。  
“我是Tony Stark这件事这么让他难以接受吗？”  
Friday沉默了会儿，开口道：“我认为Peter并没有这个意思。”  
“Mabye，”Tony将手里的报告卷起来扔到一旁，“他现在在哪？”  
“Peter正在客厅上课。”  
“Great，不要告诉他我上去。”Tony拉开实验室的门，蹑手蹑脚转上客厅。  
Peter果然在沙发坐着，半空投影着学校课程的网络直播，他带着一副平光眼镜，一手碰着课本一边用笔记记写写，因为太专心致志，甚至没有发现有人偷偷站在了身后。  
Tony望了他一会儿，抬手关掉了视频，而后迅速又敏捷地从后抓住男孩的手腕，翻身将他压在自己身下：“Good afternoon，Mr.Parker.”  
Peter还没反应过来怎么回事就整个人倒在了沙发上，在看清身上的人后脸腾一下红了起来：“Tony，不要压着我，我还在上课。”  
Tony挑了挑眉，没有起身：“当然可以，不过你得告诉我为什么这几天都在躲我。”  
Peter闻言为难地咬住嘴皮，他想推开青年，可是对方抱的太紧，他怕用力会让他受伤，只好这样尴尬地缩在青年怀里，心虚地否认：“没，没有呀……”  
Tony眯起眼，那模样危险的像什么捕食的野兽让Peter没由来心一颤，他还没来得及说什么，青年忽然低下头，在他眼睛上结结实实亲了一口。  
Peter整个人凝固住，而后不可置信地瞪着Tony，通红着脸话都说不利索：“你你我我……”  
“要是再不回答我的问题，下次可就不是亲这里了。”Tony撑着手俯身在男孩上方，露出好看狡黠的笑容。  
这样仰望着Tony，能从精致的眉眼里看见生机勃勃的张狂和自信，他的笑带着蛊惑人心的温柔，让人心不受控制痛起来。  
他出神地轻声喃喃：“因为害怕……”  
“Why？”  
Peter鼓起勇气又重复了遍：“因为害怕我要从你身上找从前的影子。”  
Tony愣了下，而后他轻叹着弯下身，将头埋在男孩的颈边，许久才道：“不要逃跑，Peter，我很想你，在荷兰见到你时候开始想，你被神盾局带走时候想，你避开我不见我时候想，甚至现在抱着你也想你，我所能记得的拥有的只有这颗心，它是为你跳动的。”  
他语调温柔缱绻，明亮的眼睛像是炙热的火，又像是潺潺的流水，点燃他所有的心跳，再将星火化成流水永恒守护着自己。  
Peter呆呆望着他，眼眶变得一点点湿润，他自以为固若金汤的秘密，像是蝴蝶哗啦啦飞了起来，飞越过千山万水，终于落在Tony的掌心。  
“我……”  
Tony在男孩要说话前堵住了他：“做我男朋友好不好？”  
Peter茫然眨眨眼。  
“或者我做你男朋友也可以。”  
Peter回过神来，他有一瞬间的哭笑不得：“这两者有区别吗？”  
“只有你愿不愿意的区别，但最终都没什么区别。”  
Peter定定看着他的眼睛，方才激动的情绪逐渐冷静了下来，他推了推Tony：“你先起来。”  
“我不，”Tony耍赖似地越发抱紧他，“你逃跑了我上哪哭去？”  
“你好幼稚哦，钢铁侠。”Peter软软地抱怨了一句，倒是没有再动作，他在Tony怀里靠了会儿才又开口，“从我还是个小孩子时候就一直仰慕着钢铁侠。后来你来到我身边，你给我所有的物质和心灵的关心，让我除了感激更多是想更靠近你，走的太近才发现自己陷入了什么样的禁区，我喜欢你Tony，是近乎倾慕的渴望，可这对你不够公平，我不仅喜欢现在你，也喜欢从前的Tony Stark，可你呢？你从前身边有Mrs.Potts，很多我叫不上来名字的亲密的人，如果你恢复记忆，我不知道会不会后悔现在的决定，我不想让你面对那种抉择，Tony。”  
Tony仔细听着男孩说完，忽然俯身在对方嘴上啄了一口，在后者没反应过来前松开手坐了起来：“Sorry，你认真的样子太可爱了我没忍住。之前我总觉得自己是不是Tony Stark没什么关系，因为无论过去那个男人做了什么都随着那个响指消失了，我在这儿以我自己的心来爱你，可现在我开始有点嫉妒从前的自己了。”他顿了顿，伸手拨开男孩的额发，继续道，“Peter，他从来没有后悔过自己的所有选择，在穿上最后的战甲他就明白了有时候生命和未来没办法同时保全，哪怕如此他依旧选择走向战场，你是他唯一，他笃定舍弃生命换来的未来，过去是现在亦然，所以我也一样，不管是不是记得，我都不后悔做的任何决定，何况是爱你这样伟大的呢？”  
Peter看着Tony含笑温柔的目光，眼睛却湿润起来，嘟着嘴哽咽反驳：“那些只是你自己现在的想法。”  
“可我是钢铁侠，Tony Stark与我有什么分别？”Tony捧起男孩的脸，深深凝望着他，“我不想等到了那个时刻或者垂垂老矣再后悔当年没有抓住你，我一生也许有很多后  
悔的事，但爱你绝对不算一件。”  
Peter怔怔瞧着他，倏然红了眼眶中有盈盈泪珠滚落下来。  
也不是没想过要像同龄人一样和好感的学姐谈恋爱，可是无论如何都没办法，因为已经有人从他很小时候就住进了心里，像星辰点亮，像火花燃亮这一生。  
他侧过头，把脑袋枕在Tony温热安心的掌心小猫一样蹭了两下，抬起头来：“我也很想……”  
“什么？”  
“很想以后所有的梦境，所有我的故事都有你。”  
Tony先是愣了下，而后一种不可思议的狂喜席卷了自己，他望着那双笑意盈盈的眼睛，从清澈透亮的瞳孔中看见自己的影子，男孩嘴角的弧度像甜甜圈上晶莹的糖霜，像晚霞烧过的云朵，咬一口似乎也是软而甜的。  
于是他遵从了自己的欲望。  
双唇相接的瞬间男孩微僵了下身体，而后顺从的放松下来，闭上眼睛感受Tony的舌尖勾住自己的缠绵，带着让心微微发烫的颤动邀他共舞。  
两个人在沙发上肆无忌惮亲了好一阵，仿佛空气都要凝结在这样的甜蜜了。  
在Peter快要喘不过气来Tony松开他，在男孩水盈盈的唇瓣又亲了一口才作罢。  
他抵着Peter的额头，熨帖的皮肤都带着不可思议的热度，空荡荡的客厅只听见两个人的喘息，而后Tony忽然笑了起来，他叹息着将蜘蛛侠抱住，像小孩子烦恼地埋在对方的怀里：“怎么办？我好想现在就和你做爱。”  
Peter的脸本来就红的不像话，闻言整个人羞的要烧起来了：“你，你以前都这么直白的吗？”  
“这么问对一个失忆的人不公平，Mr.Parker。”Tony笑着从男孩怀里抬起头来，无辜睁大眼，“再说我只是顺从自己的欲望。”  
Peter无语看着他。  
Tony见他不说话就当默认了，抱着他开始耳鬓厮磨起来，湿热的吻从眼睛一路落到下巴，顺着柔顺圆滑的曲线咬上他的喉结。  
“唔嗯……”Peter睁大了眼，语气有些茫然地氤氲，却没有拒绝青年的求欢，被情欲海潮般打来的脑袋昏昏沉沉还维持着最后一点理智，“May和队长……”  
“他们今天都不会在的，只有你和我，睡衣宝宝。”  
这个称呼让Peter最后的理智彻底崩断了，他抬起手搂住了Tony的脖子，双腿也自然缠上了对方：“去，去卧室，别在这里。”  
“遵命，boss。”Tony像抱小孩一样托着他的屁股抱起来，两个人像黏糊糊的小动物一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞往卧室走。  
（tbc）


End file.
